The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity
by Wishful Falling
Summary: "Lucy, I'm not walking tomorrow." "M-M-Matte Claec. L-Let's think about this fo-for a second." "zzz.." "Claec?" ... "Claec?" ... "DAMMIT CLAEC!" Mirajane giggled, "They get along so well together." Happy gave her a disbelieving look, "Mira-chan.." "Yes happy?" "Can I have another fish?" "Here you go." They ignored the crash and gust as Claec lazily ran away from Lucy again.. today.
1. Prologue

The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity

Claec Niyol

His eye twitched. All he wanted was some sleep, but somehow that lead to him being chased by the Fiore Police whilst getting dragged off my a hyperactive dragonslayer with his best friend. Oh and don't forget the snarky blue cat sidekick of that hot-head. How did it get to this? That damn imposter, he was going to get him someday... that is, when he gets off his lazy ass for once.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, can't you tell me what price it really is?" A melodious voice purred as it came out from a blonde who was posing erotically, a sultry look on her face as her breasts were pushed up from the top of her arms, the zipper to her shirt slightly undone to show some cleavage.<p>

"...19,000 jewels," The old man behind the desk gave her a blank stare making her huff as she walked out of the magic store as she zipped up her shirt to hide her chest.

She looked to her left to see a male waiting for her outside, leaning against the building. He had messy black hair that had a fringe touching the tips of his lazy grey-blue eyes that never seemed to open fully, alabaster skin, and wore a black trench coat that fell to his feet. LUcy looked over at him and pouted, crossing her arms, " Mou, Claec! You could've helped me out in there! You know that Canis Minor key I've been looking for? They have one here, but it was 20,000 Jewels! Even when I used my sex appeal..." Lucy growled and kicked the sign right next to him," Is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 Jewels!"

Claec only looked at her apathetically as she rambled on before she had her attention caught by a bunch of girls who ran past, yelling out the name 'Salamander-sama'. Lucy clapped her hands excitedly," Sal-Salamander-sama!? The one who controls fire magic that can't be bought!? Claec, come on, let's go see him!" She grabbed his arms which had his hand in his pocket and dragged him as she ran over to where girls were gathering at. He yawned, '_This doesn't sound right.'_

They got to the front of the crowd of women and saw a male with average looks and what looked like expensive clothing in the center-. Claec groaned and muttered something under his breath. He looked over at Lucy to see she hadn't noticed him do anything out of the ordinary, eyes focused on that 'Salamander-sama'.

"I-Igneel!" Claec's eyes quickly looked across the crowd to see a male with pink fire-like hair that defied gravity push through to the front," Igneel! It's you rig-" His face became confused," Who the hell are you? YOu're not Igneel."

Claec looked over at Lucy and mentally sighed in relief as she didn't look lovestruck anymore. "Maybe you know me as the famous mage 'Salamander'?" Claec looked over to see the con-man strike a pose. He snickered under his breath as he saw the guy already leaving, surprising 'Salamander' as he felt a big hit to his overgrown ego.

Girls rounded him and brought him back with artificial anger, yelling at him to apologize when Salamander shook his head, "Now now ladies, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it." The women gushed and the male took out a piece of paper and signed it, handing it to the poor dude in front of him, "Here, you can have my signature. Show it off to your friends saying that you met the famous Salamander."

The pinkette looked unamused," Don't want it."

Wrong answer. The mob of angry fans kicked, punched, and threw him from the crowd, yelling obscenities that would make even their fathers cry. Claec yawned as he saw him get thrown and the other faux-mage flying away with an invitation to his yacht party to everyone there. The show was over so there wasn't a reason to stay awake, but Lucy grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the beat up male.

"He's really disgusting isn't he?" Lucy spoke from behind him making the male look over towards her along with the blue cat. Claec looked at the thin``1`g. When did it get here? The only female gave them a smile, "Oh, and thanks for earlier. You saved me there."

...

Claec had put a napkin over his face as he sat across from the two famished partners, sleeping as the food splattered on the napkin. Lucy, though, didn't have that pleasure as she watched them eat and thank her profoundly with their mouths full of food. Her eye twitched as food fell on her left cheek, "N-No problem. Your names are Natsu and Happy right? Why don't you guys eat a bit more slowly."

"That Salamander was pretty nasty wasn't he, using a magic charm to attract the girls and to fall head over heels with him, especially since those charms were banned years ago," Lucy explained as she spoke. The two in front of her had slowed down (slightly) and were listening (sort of, not really). "Although, thanks to you guys, the magic wore off when you made that commotion. I don't look like the type, but I'm a mage too. So is Claec here." She pat the brunette's shoulder roughly to wake him up, but didn't succeed as he kept snoozing. She sighed in exasperation, but kept explaining and ranting of guilds and dragons (Claec snickered slightly under the blanket as the duo realized there wasn't going to be a dragon in the middle of a town.)

Lucy pulled the napkin off of Claec's face and he pretended to stay asleep, though dodging when she tried to smack him, opening one eye, "You should work on your anger management." He then followed her out, making eye contact with Natsu who looked at him like a species that he just found out about.

The duo were about to walk out of the shop, Lucy paying for the meal, when Natsu and Happy suddenly bowed on their hands and knees, scaring Lucy out of her wits. (Which wasn't all that hard to do.) "Thank you for the meal!" Lucy shook her hands in front of her, "N-No worries! You helped me out earlier so this makes us equal!"

Natsu and Happy looked at her with guilty eyes," But we didn't really do anything?"

"Aye..."

"Oh!" Natsu put a fist to his palm as an idea appeared in his head, "I'll give you this!" He brought out the Salamander signature to hand to her, but she smacked it away, "I don't want it!"

Claec snickered, from behind her, dodging a fist by a hair, "You really should work on your anger management."

...

"Lucy, you jerk," Claec grumbled under his breath as he scrambled for the last clip. He groaned as another woman took it and looked at him as if he were crazy. He tried store after store after store to find the single clip Lucy had forced him to get the exact hair clip she wanted by the next few hours. He had finally found a shop where they had the clip in stock but a group had gotten there the same time he did and everyone had scrambled to get it... which brought him back to square one all over again.

He sighed, deciding to walk back to the meet up area where she said she would be, but when he got to the park bench, only a note was there. Claec picked it up and read the contents.

'_Claec, when you find this note, I'll be gone. I went to the yatch party that Salamander's hosting. Did you know he's _the _Salamander of Fairy Tail!? Crazy isn't it? Well, he said if I came then we would both be able to get into the guild so I kind of left you that errand for that reason... But look at the bright side! We'll be a part of Fairy Tail! Well, I'll see you when I do, Lucy 3"_

Claec's eye twitched, "You idio-" A giant explosion came from the port Haregeon was famous for. He's eye twitched a few times more, making him wonder if it would freeze that way. "Ah fuck it," Claec walked to the crash site... except when he finally got there, Lucy grabbed ahold of his arm as Natsu dragged her right past the police.

He groaned, "Lucy, I'm not walking tomorrow." She gave him a bright smile, "Oka-" She cut herself off, "W-wait, Claec, let's think about this. You can't go anywhere without walking right? S-So you need to walk tomorrow!" The said male didn't respond, making her scream, "W-Why!? CLAEC DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Ah he fell asleep."

"CLAEC, YOU JERK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuu: So how was that?<strong>

**Sobb: I'd say it's awkward.**

**Ryuu: Mou, you're such a pessimist.**

**Sobb: Better than wishing for something that'll never happen.**

**Ryuu: =_=**

**Sobb: Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed. We have big plans for this so please hold on. The chapters will progressively grow longer and more... interesting, if you would call it that.**

**Ryuu: Yes, yes it will. Although it's a bit slow in the beginning. Although, I do wish-**

**Sobb: Don't you fucking dare do what I think you're going to do.**

**Ryuu: Ehehe... no promises?.**

**DISCLAIMER AS RYUU GETS BEAT UP: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the plot. We only own the new changes added and our OCs (which includes Claec).**


	2. Out of the Darkness, Into the Wind

Heartfilia Manor Arc

Chapter 1  
><span>Coming out from the Dark and into the Wind<span>

_"Go away you disgusting little shit!"_

I take a shower everyday.

_"You're the reason my baby died!"_

I don't even know you.

_"Why!? Why must you be in our town!?"_

What do you mean? I was born here.

_"You should never have been born!"_

I'm sorry, I wish I wasn't born here as well.

_"Killer!"_

But I've never killed anyone.

_"Monster!"_

Okay, I'm a monster.

_"Get out of our precious town!"_

I don't want to be here anyways.

_"No one loves you!"_

Okay.

_"Disgusting demon."_

Thank you for reminding me I am an insolent being.

_"Don't you come near my family again!"_

I promise I won't.

_"You murderer!"_

I'm sorry for killing.

_"Go away scum!"_

I will do as you wish.

* * *

><p>A gasp escaped thin lips as water splurged out, sharp almond shaped grey-blue eyes widening in shock as they saw a blurry figure above them. A light splutter wretched out of the girl's mouth once more as water was spat out. A blurry figure made it's way to the young child's sight as she opened her eyes, a muffled voice most likely belonging to the person being heard as she felt her senses come back one by one.<p>

"-ey, are you alright? Pl-Please don't die. Wake up, A-Aquarius-san said she's getting M-Mother, so wake up, okay? Help will be here soon." The figure started to become clearer and clearer to the nearly drowned child, showing a blonde girl no older than herself, maybe give or take a few months. Large innocent doe-brown eyes stared down at her with tears falling down her red cheeks and onto the ripped blue shirt that had been worn and ripped to barely cover her chest. She clicked her tongue. Like there was anything to look at.

She saw the girl turn relieved and smile at her, "Thank the stars, you're okay!" The mysterious girl brushed her cheeks with the back of her small fists as the tears kept pouring, "I-I was outside and playing with Aquarius-san whe-when I saw something-something shining and ran to f-find you. A-Aquarius-san go-got to you th-hough and," She took in a breath, "Thank the stars you're not gone!"

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. A girl, her age, that she didn't even know, helped he- Ah, that must be it. Her face turned blank once more. She didn't know her. She didn't know anything at all so she thought she was drowning on accident. She would've left her to rot if she knew what she had done, who she was

_ButIhaddonenothingwrongsothereshouldn'tbeareasonwhyshewouldhateme. ImeanI'mnotthebestpersonouttherebutIneverhurtanyoneonpurposeexceptforbeingborn. Whowouldblameherforbeingshocked(andslightlytouched)bythisgirlwhodidn'tevenknowherwantingtosaveher-_

She stopped her thoughts abruptly as she mentally frowned. She shouldn't be happy at all. The town wanted her dead, so she should have died. Why was god being an asshole now of all times? Maybe he/she/it didn't want her to go to Heaven and Satan didn't want her in Hell either (it's a long shot, but it's possible. Hell is for demons and sinners, not monsters… or so she had heard the townspeople say.) so they left her here to rot in misery before one of them reluctantly took her. Hell, she bet even Death didn't want to be near her, _'But that's the only thing that I know will be there for me during my life so I shouldn't be sad about it or anything.'_

A moment later, she heard rustling in the bushes and shrubbery, but she didn't bother to try to get up as she heard two footsteps as she walked. "Lucy!" A light tilted woman's voice came from her right, as she quickly walked over and hugged the girl next to her that had moved to be out of her vision, "M-Mother!"

_'Shit,'_ She felt her consciousness coming to and fro from her, making her feel slightly nauseous as her eyesight got blurrier as the seconds passed by,_ 'I'm going to pass out. Maybe I'll die this time.'_ Her heavy eyelids closed on her, her hearing already disappearing once more.

…

_'My head feels like shit. If I'm dead, I shouldn't feel pain, so why the fuck am I feeling it right now? Where the fuck am I?'_ A giant migraine was placed upon the girl as she woke up, a grunt escaping her lips as she tried to open her eyes, only to be greeted with bright artificial lights. She shut her eyes tightly. This wouldn't do. She couldn't see at all and was wondering what the soft, fluffy feeling under her body was. It felt like a cloud... Maybe whoever was up there was giving her a chance to deem herself worthy of Heaven and that was why she was laying down on what was most likely a cloud and was blinded by light that made her head feel worse. Maybe the headache was from when she died.

She opened her eyes once more, this time albeit more cautiously than the first time. When she finally managed to, she struggled to get out of the softness underneath her and the heavenly silk on top of her. Her eyes scanned the room as she did so. It was blank with white walls and a curtain around her bed, herself wearing a strange piece of clothing that showed the bottom of her butt when she stood and tied around her neck to be held securely in place, the sleeves only going to stop an inch into her arm with a light blue color that seemed to match the atmosphere of the quiet room.

She felt the cold floor touch her feet and shuddered. Maybe she really wasn't in Heaven. The townspeople always did say she would never go there. She ran a hand through her hair and froze. It was cut short and didn't even touch the base of her neck, bangs barely there on the right side tilting to that side. It felt smooth and soft, but there was a lot of it. She sucked in a breath.

_Someone had touched her._ It felt like someone had splashed a cold ice bucket of water on her after being warmed up by the sun to crumble her as realization started to sink in. _Someone had touched her and brought her to this place after she nearly drowned and took care of her of all people and thought it was normal to do so. They saved her, even though she didn't want to be saved._

Her eyes hardened. They were going to get hurt if they kept doing this. She was a monster. She didn't need any of this.

_So why did she want it so much?_

She didn't know the answer to that, but she knew she should stop. She'd survived without people around her that were actually with her instead of against her and that had made her stronger. It would start to weaken her if people started to do what she did on her own.

The girl didn't know how long she stood there for until she heard loud footsteps coming to her. She looked over to see the same girl from before, but more clearer.

She was right about the innocent looking doe-brown eyes that seemed to shine and turn a lighter shade in a certain angle in the light, short blonde hair that seemed to have a small halo above her head from the artificial lights that tried to deceive her brain, and a bright smile on that childish face that made her feel as if she was an entirely different species.

_That'sbecauseyouare. You'renothinglikeher. You'reamonster,discrace. Ibetyourparentshadkickedyououtbecauseofhowangeredandfrightenedtheywereofyou,adisgustingmonster, beingtheirchild. Whowouldwanthatanyways? Amonster,bakuman,adiscrace,athingwithnodignitywhatsoev-_

She stopped her thoughts and looked at the girl who was still looking brighter than the artificial lights that hung around the room from lacrima all over the ceiling. The girl looked excited, relieved, and happy to see her and ran over to give her a hug, making her freeze stiffly at the foreign affection.

She didn't want to push her away because she might take it the wrong way and think she wasn't appreciative of her saving her (she really wasn't), but didn't know what to do either so she just stood there like a rock, "I'm so glad you're okay! Mother said that you weren't hurt too bad and only had a little bit of boo-boos so I didn't have to worry, but I couldn't sleep a lot because you might be in pain or leave after you wake up. Oh! I almost forgot, Aquarius was the one who saved you by the way. She's really nice and cool, even if you don't see it at first. She's really a big softie on the inside, but she's scary when she gets mad-" "Lucy, I don't think that you should talk so quickly to the poor girl like that. She might run if you let her go."

They both turned to see a woman whom Lucy seemed to recognise immediately, grinning broadly at the woman, "Mother!"

The girl definitely saw the similarities, the girl, Lucy as her mother had called her, looked like a younger version of her mother, who seemed to have the same features, except more mature and slightly wiser eyes.

Lucy had ran over to her to hug her by the legs as she spoke slightly less rapidly, making the woman smile, eyes ever so slightly crinkling as she did so, compassion hidden deep in her irises that rose when her daughter had moved to greet her. She pulled her arms around her shoulder and hugged her back as much as she could without leaning and the girl finally figured out what was nagging slightly at the back of her mind when she saw her.

She's the one who saved her. And both mother and daughter were fucking rich considering the way the mother held herself and- is that satin she's wearing on her dress?

The grey-blue eyed girl's posture became even stiffer, if possible, and turned away from the heartwarming scene. It felt almost private, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they would most likely kill her by a flick of their finger if she even breathed the wrong way.

"Ah, how rude of me. To not introduce myself at all," The anonymous girl looked over to see both the woman and the girl looking at her. She was giving her a warm smile, but one that didn't reach her eyes quick enough to show it was real, "My name is Layla Heartfilia. This is my daughter, who I assume you've met," an amusing glint sparkled in her eye for a second there and made her left eye twitch just slightly. She purposely left the girl to manhandle her before coming in, "Lucy Heartfilia."

Layla watched the mysterious girl to see her reaction to the names she just spilled in front of her. _'Not intimidated I see,'_ She gave her a quick check up and down to fully see the girl in front of her. She didn't look dangerous, but she could be from a black guild here to assassinate them and she didn't want the girl to have the upper hand if that was the case._ 'She's either dumb, misinformed, uninformed at all of who we are, or isn't part of an organization. But she could be trying to trick us. She might be a spy or a mercenary. But that wouldn't make sense.' Layla tried to make sense of the tense girl in front of her, 'Was she fighting someone before she drowned, that would explain why she was so beat up when Lucy had found her. And her magic reserves are unusually large for a girl who's most likely only two year older than Lucy. She's only 7. Comparatively, the girl's reserves could be that of an average mage's.'_ She gave her a gentle smile, "So what's your name?"

The girl bit her lip unconsciously, but didn't tear away eye contact as she spoke in a tone that was rough and cold (most likely from minimal human interaction, Layla humored herself and shook her head mentally. Most likely not [_how wrong you are_].), her voice also a bit shaky from lack of use, "I don't have a name."

Layla blinked as she couldn't keep the surprise off her face, although it faded quickly, a smile that nearly showed strain appeared once more, "I see." _'This doesn't make sense. This child can't be lying, yet there are no signs of it. Even an average eight year old that is in a dark guild would look away or fidget, but she only looked slightly intimidated, but not by a longshot. And why was drowning when she had met Lucy? And she was trying to please me, but why? Did she know the Heartfilia name? She didn't react to when I said it so she shouldn't. She could have figured it out from my clothes or by knowing exactly where she was. Am I overthinking this? I can't let anata find out, he might make me kick the poor child out.'_

"Then why don't we give you a name?" Layla was snapped out of her thoughts a she looked down at her daughter a bit too quickly, but it seemed to slip two the children's eyes as the girl in front of them looked at her with wide eyes.

Lucy fidgeted at the attention, but gave the anonymous girl a smile, "I-I mean, if you would like that. We could choose a name for you since you don't have one."

Layla smiled at her daughter. She was always a bright little one, "That seems like a good idea Lucy. Did you have one in mind?"

Lucy blushed as she was caught red-handed. She gave a small giggle. Honestly, her child was so adorable, "Claec."

She blinked, "Dark?"

The girl ducked her head, "C-Claec Niyol. Bec-Because he was in the dark before we found hi-her," She caught herself from calling the girl the wrong gender as her mother had told her he was a she and looked up to see the girl looking intently at her, not a bit bothered by the mess-up. Lucy bit her lip and looked at her shoes once more as she fiddled with the seam of her dress with both hands in front of her, "And she seemed like she was going where the wind took her so I t-thought of Niyol."

Layla smiled, "That's a nice choice, it also comes off the tongue easily. Claec Niyol." She looked over and the now stone-like girl who couldn't keep her eyes off Lucy, "What do you think anonymous-san?"

The girl snapped her gaze at her and as she took a good look, she was taken aback. She looked as if this was the most generous and thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her, her eyes slightly red and her neck looking as if she was trying to swallow a giant bite she couldn't hold. The first smile appeared on her face ever since she got here, and even if was barely a twitch of her lips, it was one of the most heartwarming (and strangest) things she'd ever seen in her lifetime for some reason. Layla just felt as if she was... somehow relieved of something as she smiled, "I think it's very nice Heartfilia-sama." Her voice shook a bit violently and Lucy looked at the androgynous girl in front of her, eyes wide. She gave a grin, "I'm glad you like it Claec!"

Layla took back what she had thought before. This girl was one of the strangest abnormalities she'd ever seen as she could hold a nearly perfect poker face but couldn't control her voice easily and hide the fact that she was moved over such a simple thing, but she was an honest child. One that most likely would pledge loyalty unconsciously to someone who would save them from the dark. She gave her a genuine smile, the first one she'd ever given to her, "Well then Claec, I would like for you to answer one question."

Lucy and the newly named Claec looked at her, the former questioningly as the latter with a tense body, "Yes, Heartfilia-san?"

Layla's smile was still in place, her thoughts going wild as her heart beat quickly in chest, threatening to escape her. This was going to be a move she wouldn't regret, but would be a pain to deal with later when she told her anata what she had just done.

"Would you like to join our family?"

Lucy's eyes filled with excitement as Claec's filled with shock and small tears. Lucy jumped around, "Oh Claec, accept! It would be really nice to hang around, have fun, and play together! Don't you think so too Claec?" Layla chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm but turned to the frozen girl, "Well, what do you say Claec?"

Something tugged at her chest as she heard her name, her name, spoke out of the older Heartfilia who looked slightly surprised at her slip of calling her by the name her daughter had gifted her with.

There was no way to ignore this question or dodge around it. Heartfilia-san looked genuinely hopeful and instead of the other smiles that didn't reach her eyes given to her prior to this moment, she was smiling at her as if she were her own. Her throat lurched.

Everything flew out of her mind. The names, the stones, the hurt, the pain, _the past_. Nothing was clouding her thoughts and her mind was clear except for the question and the scene in front of her. A giddy child who held her hand out almost immediately after meeting trying to kill herself and her mother who had a genuine smile on her face, _waiting for her_ to pull her hand out and to_ grasp that hand, to finally belong somewhere, to be one of them._

She took a small shaky breath and brought a small smile her lips, marginally larger than the one before by an entire inch, "Only if you will let this being enter your life, I would like to humbly accept your offer."

Layla felt something tug at her heart as she saw Lucy run to hug Claec, who slowly, but definitely had rose her arms to grip on the other girl's dress, no matter how slightly. Tears welled up in both their eyes, but as they made eye contact, small silent messages were spoken across the two.

_You're/I'm not alone anymore._

_Thank you._

_Just let me take care of you._

Lucy also had tears falling down her cheeks as grinned at Claec, "So, you're my friend right? Forever and ever?"

Claec looked at her with cleared eyes but she nodded, a twitch of her lips indicating a small smile, "Only if you will accept me Lucy-san."

Lucy's grin broadened, "Of course!"

* * *

><p>(Note: Omakes can be part of the storyline or not. Depends on what you want them to be. Either separate or part of the ff.)<p>

Omake: How old are you?

Layla blinked, "Oh, Claec, I forgot to ask you. How old are you?"

Claec was silent for a moment before answered honestly, "I'm 7."

The woman blinked, "And here I thought you were nine or ten. Also thought you were a boy, but not everything is as it seems, ne Lucy?"

The girl in question giggled, "Yep! Just like your magic Mother!"

She didn't say anything but retorted in her head with a blank face, _'Are those two serious or are they trying to mess with my mind. I can't understand what they're trying to say.'_

Claec didn't dare glance at Lucy. If she did, Layla would be able to read her thoughts... again. Instead she mentally sighed as she was given clothes to wear, a white t-shirt and black slacks with socks and dress shoes. She looked at Layla as she slightly fidgeted, ignoring a slight tingling feeling on the base of her neck, "Heartfilia-san? I don't know exactly how these clothes go in order."

She mentally snickered as she helped the outright embarrassed girl as Lucy watched on curiously. Life was going to be more interesting now...

* * *

><p><strong>SoBB: Well that was heartwarming, wasn't it?<strong>

**Ryuu: Sinner, you messed up the mood! *pouts***

**SoBB: Stop being such a baby. Anyways, so this is going to be child arc. As you can see in this chapter, this will be the beginning of the 'Heartfilia Manor Arc'**

**Disclaimer is in the Prologue.**

**Reveiew/follow/favorite if you want more! And yes, we are shamelessly telling you to tell us your opinions. If you don't, then it's on you, but no harm is done. :P**


	3. Enough

The new child scared the workers of the Heartfilia Mansion.

He was always lurking about here and there. They never would be able to pinpoint exactly where he was, surprising them when he appeared out of nowhere right next to them or around the corner.

The maids and butlers had it bad, but it couldn't hold a candle to the cooks. Once in a while, they would find him appear from thin air and be rummaging around in the fridge or poke them from behind, scaring the lights out of them and leading to a hazardous commotion in the kitchen. Not only were they scared out of their skins, a few would obtain minor injuries once in a while.

No one seemed to know where the boy came from and it scared them more when they looked into his eyes. Those steel blue eyes always shot straight through them and they always wondered how they didn't feel it when they didn't see him.

The most concerning thing about him, though, was that he was seen with the young Lucy-sama and that made many of them feel as if they needed to make sure he wasn't with their beloved Lucy-ojou whenever they could.

Like that one time:

"L-Lucy-sama, your mother has called for you!"

And that other time:

"Niyol-s-san, we would like you to come and try your new clothes on!"

And the one time when he asked where she was:

"Lucy-sama? She's over in the din- I mean, the music room."

...

Claec was irritated, but understanding. The workers here seemed to dislike her, thought she was a he (didn't really care about that part), and seriously had something against her being around Lucy. At first, it was all fun and games, she didn't even know why they were so protective of her. So she did the funniest thing she thought she could do.

She riled them up by being as close to the oblivious Lucy as she could when they were around, which lead them to quickly interfering, faces red.

It was fun at first. Seeing them so worked up was funny.. at least until they were getting faster and faster every time with their escapades. It wasn't fun anymore and she was keeping her distance, so why were they still going with this... why are they still doing this? Why are they still becoming more and more frequent?

Why were they being so mean?

She kept her face blank as Lucy apologized, telling her not to worry as she was dragged off by the maids, one of them being ruthless enough to give the broken child a dirty look.

Then she realized what was going on.

They saw her as a monster.

They didn't want her to be near someone they cared for.

They didn't want her near Lucy because she's a _fucking monster_.

She watched as they left, the door slowly closing shut with a soft 'click'.

She watched as Lucy was taken away from her because of who she was.

It was her own fault she was alone again... and she didn't like it.

...A Year Later...

She ran quickly through the forest, trying to forget what had just occured. She didn't like it. She loathed this. She didn't want this to happen. Especially not to her.

Especially not to Layla. Not to her. Not to Lucy. Not to Jude.

When she had first appeared, a few days afterwards, Layla had begun to fall sick. She didn't want Lucy and her to find out, so she hid it from them, keeping a bright smile to them, a smile that reached her eyes. It didn't fool her. Neither did it fool obliviously innocent Lucy. They had seen the pain in her eyes as she moved, the delicate coughs that she would hide. Claec once smelled a rough, iron-copper smell from the woman's palm as she hid it. She didn't say anything, not wanting to worry Layla with her knowledge or Lucy, who didn't know how quickly her mother had been deteriorating.

She was the one who helped her and let her stay with them at Lucy's request. She was nice to her, her suspicion of her subsiding after a few days and actually seeing her interact with Lucy. The one who was like her mother. The one Lucy loved and admired so dearly.

She was everything to her next to Lucy and Jude.

Her husband. Oh, her poor husband. He was such a nice man, that Jude. He had let her stay with them, being similar to a father figure to her as well. He would be there as they went on picnics and have family dinners in the large dining room, sometimes escaping finished work as he played with the three girls. He was so kind-hearted, so bright, just like his wife and his daughter, who also shined radiantly. They were a family of stars.

On the day of her death, on the day of her funeral, he had not lashed out once at her or Lucy, instead opting to locking himself up in his room as he turned into a workaholic, trying to get his passed wife off of his mind. He didn't even acknowledge Lucy was a child, acting as if she was an adult and having a shorter temper.

Lucy hadn't been the same either. She had become reclusive, not coming out much. Claec had tried to cheer her up, to coax her out of her room once in a while, but every time she did, she would say she didn't feel well her and send her off with a pained smile. She tried to make her laugh, but all she did was hurt her further.

This time, she had tried desperately, telling her that she'd drag her out by the hair and tie her to a tree if she didn't come. Lucy, it seemed, had enough of her coming daily to get her to come out. Yelling and crying, fat tears falling down her face as she yelled at the girl in front of her. She had grown to become even taller than Lucy, adding to the height difference to have Lucy only come to her chest, rather than her shoulders.

Lucy yelled, screamed, cried, and sobbed. Her throat had, no doubt, been getting sore, but she didn't stop. Instead, the beautiful child fell to her knees and screamed at her to go away. To never come back to her again. She cursed her being and told her to give her mother back to her. At that moment in time, Claec, a child who thought she had changed from a monster to something human, had come to find that she never changed.

She'd brought misfortune to the one family who had brought her back. Her throat had felt dry, nearly closing off her vocal chords.

"I'm sorry," The two words she never thought she'd say to the girl in front of her, the one miracle in her life, had turned on her. But even her, even the girl who had gently put out her hand for her, the one angel and the light in her life had turned on her. Her breath caught in her constricted throat.

She needed to leave. Now.

That was all she knew.

She didn't even notice the very few tear that had littered the floor in front of Lucy before she walked off before the maid had come.

And she sure as hell didn't notice that Lucy had heard the drops of her tears, nor that she had never meant what she said.

...

Her legs were getting tired, but she kept running.

Her legs were getting numb, but she never stopped, instead speeding up her pace.

Her legs were cut up and her feet had given up on her, forcing her to fall forwards.

She didn't even try to stop the momentum pulling her down, opting to fall flat on her face.

No one was nearby, just a bunch of trees and wild animals.

She didn't care that she would die here. She didn't care of the pain that would come with it. She had betrayed her people, the ones that had trusted her so dearly, the ones who gave her a reason to live, the ones who wished for her to stay. She'd giver her everything.

And she'd betrayed them by breaking them, tearing them apart.

She didn't care about anything anymore. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She didn't care that she was covered in dirt, scrapes, bruises, scratches, and that everything hurt. She didn't care that rain started to pour down from the sky, She didn't care she was getting cold as her hair was starting to mat down on her face. She didn't care she was shivering, that she was starving or that her aching muscles were useless as lactic acid had filled them up.

Her eyes showed was she felt, though much colder than before. She was just... Blank.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy as she stayed facedown on the floor, feeling a bug stop and land on her to rest their wings.

She didn't care, so what was the point of living? What was the point of her existence?

There was no point of anything, she concluded, eyelashes fluttering down to close and conceal her soul-shattering eyes,

At least now people wouldn't have to deal with a monster.

She would be gone from this would and would no longer be useless baggage that got people who carried her hurt... so that people wouldn't be killed from their kindness.

_'I'm sorry'_

The world's had enough of her... and so has she.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuu: Sorry for the short chapter guys. Promise the next one will be longer... hopefully less madness for Claec.<strong>

**SoBB: Not very likely. I'll make sure of that. *evil grin***

**Ryuu: I don't think so you sadist.**

**SoBB: Oh shut up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and will stay for the next chapter. Since we have the next four days off, we'll be writing a chapter for this story soon and uploading it. ^^ Also, please read my personal Kateikyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction. It's not good, but I wouldn't say it's terrible. I'll be adding a chapter soon there as well.**

**Thanks to:**

**Favorites- lunaloprincesa19 and The Lovely Zombie**

**Follows- lunaloprincesa19**

**Thank you for the support guys. We'd like to know how you like this chapter and story so far, so we hope you review, favorite, follow, or even PM us or one of us directly.**


	4. Rewritten

Um, hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating and this one isn't a real update. I know I made a promise to one of you that I'd be posting a day or a few ago, but it just didn't come out right.

So I'm going to be rewriting all my stories, try to get my spirits up, and you'll be hearing from me soon.

These will still be up, but I will be rewriting them.

Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir will be rewritten as 'The Horizon'.

I Don't Know will be rewritten as 'No Such Thing as Destiny'.

Simply Complex will be rewritten as 'Fireflies'.

The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity will be rewritten as 'Forgotten Runes'.

Thank you for reading and being patient with me you guys. It means a lot to me.

-Wishful Falling (AKA Ryuu)


End file.
